Spirited Away 2: The Love Of Many
by lilredlonner
Summary: It's been eight long years since Chihiro Ogino has been to the spirit world and saw those emerald green eyes and the boy who owns them. Chihiro is now 18 and is graduating high school with her two best friends Drew and Marcus. But something is not right, she suddenly wakes up in the spirit world with the wolf king and the spirit of death fighting over her to become there bride…
1. Chapter 1

Spirited away: Fan fiction

**The Love of Many**

It's been eight long years since Chihiro Ogino has been to the spirit world and saw those emerald-green eyes and the boy who owns them. Chihiro is now 18 and is graduating high school with her two best friends Drew and Marcus. But something is not right, she suddenly wakes up in the spirit world with the wolf king and the spirit of death fighting over her to become their bride… When Haku steps into the picture things become worse for the human girl. The human girl finds three incredibly powerful spirits fighting for her affections. Will love prevail? Please read and find out!

DISCLAMIER: I do not own spirited away, all rights go to Studio Ghibli

* * *

~Chihiro~

I was sitting by the window looking at the light drizzle, I sighed thinking about the spirit world. Oh how I missed all my friends there epically Haku. Oh I long to see those emerald-green eyes. "Miss Ogino, please pay attention." Snapped Mrs. Appleby my tenth grade English teacher. "It won't happen again." I stuttered. When the bell rang I rushed to my locker to get my stuff ready. I grabbed my green back pack and cleaned out my locker, I was kind of sad because it was my last day at west minister high school. "Hey Chihiro!" Screamed Drew, I cringed and looked at him. His dark brown eyes peering into my browns ones. "Hey Drew, where's Marcus?" I asked with concern on my face. "Marcus is taking care of something I'm not sure what though, don't worry about him though. We both know he can take care of himself." Drew replied smiling like an idiot. I laughed at his goofy smile and started walking towards the main doors of the school. "HEY! WAIT UP!" Screamed Marcus at the top of his lungs. I and Drew both stopped as he ran up towards us breathing heavy.

"Hey… Chihiro… Hey Drew. So... What's up?" he asked still trying to get some air into his deprived lungs. I reached into my bag and grabbed my water bottle I bring to school epically for him. He smiled up at me and mouthed the words "Thank you." I rolled my eyes and helped him to his feet. We walked in silence for the next few minutes. "Chihiro, why are you so quiet? Are you thinking of the spirit world?" Asked Drew with a questioned look on his face. Drew and Marcus are the only people I told about my trip to the spirit world, if I told my parents they would send me to insane asylum.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about the spirit world." I replied. I looked up to see both boys looking at me. I slowly left both boys standing there in the rain and walked into my house; I retired to my room and started to draw. I slowly slipped into the dark oblivion of sleep. I had a dream about my time in the bathhouse. I saw Haku and he toke me on a flight in his dragon form. I still remember the way his scales reflected the moon light. He was about to say something when I was jolted awake.

* * *

~Drew~

I slowly walked into my palace in my wolf form. I still can't believe that Chihiro would think about that filthy river spirit. That messily river spirit Kohaku or Madera would not interfere with my plan to make Chihiro my bride. I growled in anger. I knew my eyes had turned red because the anger was basically emanating from me. My dear twin sister Desmona walked into the room, with her human form she was wearing a floor length white dress and golden wolf ears upon her head. Her black hair cascaded over her shoulders and her green eyes bore into mine. " Dear brother, what troubles thee?" She asked her look showed a lot of concern. I turned into my human form, and looked at her. "The girl I wish to be my bride has two other admirers, and there both powerful spirits. " I growled giving off my annoyance of this matter.

"Dear brother, why don't you take them out of fight for her affections? Or you could steal her away and force her to be your bride?" Desmona replied, with a smile on her face.

I ran my finger through my dark black hair. "But the problem is she's a human, she would only age unless… Sister dear you are a genius!" I exclaimed looking at her. She stood up to face me. "You're welcome dear brother." She bowed and walked into the imperial hall.

"It's decided then I shall force Chihiro to be my bride." I said aloud with a smile on my face. I then set out to get my bride.

* * *

~Haku~

"HAKU!" I woke up; from the nightmare I had the previous night. My hair stuck to my face, I looked around. I knew that voice anywhere… I sighed slowly and looked up through the sky light of my fortress. I could see the stars; hopefully she would see them to and think of me. "Chihiro..." I said in a whisper .I looked around my bed chamber. Everything was still in place; I already knew that Yubbaba wouldn't try anything with me being a god. I snapped my fingers and my clothes for the day instantly appeared in front of me. I slowly dressed, combed my hair and walked down stairs for breakfast. "Good morning Master Haku." Chirped Mara. I looked at my apprentice and nodded. Before I could blink the door opened to revel the night sky, the moon was full and the stars were as bright as the sun. Before I knew it I was in my dragon form, my instincts told me to get my treasure and guard it with my life. My treasure was too delicate for me my treasure is Chihiro Ogino. "**Listen to yourself Haku, your nothing without her by your side." **

I told myself, I looked down to find myself flying Zeiniba's house: I smiled at the memory of when I had gotten Chihiro to fly on me the first time then when she helped me remember my name which granted my freedom. After a few moments of reminiscing I decided it was time to fulfill my promise to see her again, besides true love bound me to that promise. I immediately turned around and headed to Zeiniba's house to find a way into the mortal world to see my treasure and guard it for the rest of my immortal life. I slowly descended on the hard cold ground and quickly shifted into my human form.

And just when I was about to knock on the door, it flew open reveling a smiling witch and a faceless monster. "Hello Haku, I take it you would like to see Chihiro?" Said Zeiniba obviously knowing what I was about to do. "Uh Uh?" (Hey Haku, Are you going to get Chihiro finally?)Said No-face, obviously very pleased to see me. "Yes no face I'm bringing her home-"After Graduation interrupted Zeiniba. "What's graduation?" I asked knowing I would soon regret it. Zeiniba looked at me , " Graduation my dear Haku is when a mortal passes high school and becomes an adult." Said Zeiniba

All the sudden my knees buckled, and I fell onto the floor, rolling around in agony. " oh no, it has begun.." Said Zeiniba. "WHAT HAS BEGUN?!" I screamed, my dragon instincts taking over my head. " Haku, when a young dragon needs to find their mate, they go through nightly shifts that end during morning. But each shift is more painful than the last.." said Zeiniba, her eyes full of worry. " And on the last night, if they were unsuccessful in finding a mate, they become a dragon forever. " Zeiniba continued.

"How long do I have?" I growled feeling y instincts taking over. I looked at the witch, she remained calm even though I could tear her limb from limb in my dragon." You have little over a month left..." I nodded. thinking I only have that long to find my treasure? my thoughts where appearance of scales on my body, and the sharp pain in my mouth, my dragon teeth were growing. I didn't want to destroy Zeiniba's house so I ran outside and morphed into my dragon form. The pain instantly went away, I was so relieved it was gone. I waited outside for Zeiniba to come out, when it occurred to me. How will I get to the mortal world? Then Zeiniba came out, hold a pearl.

"The king of the spirits gave it to me himself, after he heard about Chihiro's adventure here eight years ago. all you have to do is think of Chihiro and you will be with her." said Zeiniba smiling at me. She handed me the pearl. " It can also bring you back to my cottage, but you will have to find a place to live." Continued Zeiniba.

**"what about the mountain shrines? no one lives there anymore, plus there's waterfalls hiding them so I wont be weak at all."** I said looking at the witch, who was smiling." alright, but ill go head and clean up for you and Chihiro. now will you to be sharing a room?" Asked Zeiniba. **I'm not sure, but if she wants to ill let her." **Zeiniba let out a light laugh, and looked at me. " If you so much as hurt that girl lin will kill you herself." Said Zeiniba. I nodded. I thought of my human form then toke the pearl in my hand. "Chihiro." I whispered. I closed my eyes and then I opened them. to find an empty bedroom. The weird thing is, it was destroyed. I looked around to see dresser draws on the floor, the mattress of the bed on the other side of the room. then I found three sets of claw marks, indicating a wolf. I sniffed the air and let out a growl. I knew that smell. it was Desmond's, prince of the spirit world. I growled, "he has stolen my treasure, for that he shale pay!" I growled.

"Chihiro, my love. I shall find you and free you from your captor. so we can be together for ever." I then set out on my mission to find my one true love. " I, Haku, god and dragon of the Kohaku river. vow to find my one and true love Chihiro Ogino. and make her my bride. before its to late."

~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~

**LILRED: hey guys its me! so did ya like it?**

**Haku: I hated it.**

**Desmond: Why cause I stole your bride?**

**Haku: *punches Desmond***

**Desmond: Is fighting Haku*\**

**LILRED: -sweat drops- well Chihiro will be in the next chapter. please R&R. And Madera will have his POV Next chapter to! so please keep reading.**

**xoxox ~LILRED**


	2. So it begins

Spirited away: Fan fiction

**The Love of Many**

It's been eight long years since Chihiro Ogino has been to the spirit world and saw those emerald-green eyes and the boy who owns them. Chihiro is now 18 and is graduating high school with her two best friends Drew and Marcus. But something is not right, she suddenly wakes up in the spirit world with the wolf king and the spirit of death fighting over her to become their bride… When Haku steps into the picture things become worse for the human girl. The human girl finds three incredibly powerful spirits fighting for her affections. Will love prevail? Please read and find out!

DISCLAMIER: I do not own spirited away, all rights go to Studio Ghibli

* * *

~Chihiro~

I was sitting by the window looking at the light drizzle, I sighed thinking about the spirit world. Oh how I missed all my friends there epically Haku. Oh I long to see those emerald-green eyes. "Miss Ogino, please pay attention." Snapped Mrs. Appleby my tenth grade English teacher. "It won't happen again." I stuttered. When the bell rang I rushed to my locker to get my stuff ready. I grabbed my green back pack and cleaned out my locker, I was kind of sad because it was my last day at west minister high school. "Hey Chihiro!" Screamed Drew, I cringed and looked at him. His dark brown eyes peering into my browns ones. "Hey Drew, where's Marcus?" I asked with concern on my face. "Marcus is taking care of something I'm not sure what though, don't worry about him though. We both know he can take care of himself." Drew replied smiling like an idiot. I laughed at his goofy smile and started walking towards the main doors of the school. "HEY! WAIT UP!" Screamed Marcus at the top of his lungs. I and Drew both stopped as he ran up towards us breathing heavy.

"Hey… Chihiro… Hey Drew. So... What's up?" he asked still trying to get some air into his deprived lungs. I reached into my bag and grabbed my water bottle I bring to school epically for him. He smiled up at me and mouthed the words "Thank you." I rolled my eyes and helped him to his feet. We walked in silence for the next few minutes. "Chihiro, why are you so quiet? Are you thinking of the spirit world?" Asked Drew with a questioned look on his face. Drew and Marcus are the only people I told about my trip to the spirit world, if I told my parents they would send me to insane asylum.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about the spirit world." I replied. I looked up to see both boys looking at me. I slowly left both boys standing there in the rain and walked into my house; I retired to my room and started to draw. I slowly slipped into the dark oblivion of sleep. I had a dream about my time in the bathhouse. I saw Haku and he toke me on a flight in his dragon form. I still remember the way his scales reflected the moon light. He was about to say something when I was jolted awake.

* * *

~Drew~

I slowly walked into my palace in my wolf form. I still can't believe that Chihiro would think about that filthy river spirit. That messily river spirit Kohaku or Madera would not interfere with my plan to make Chihiro my bride. I growled in anger. I knew my eyes had turned red because the anger was basically emanating from me. My dear twin sister Desmona walked into the room, with her human form she was wearing a floor length white dress and golden wolf ears upon her head. Her black hair cascaded over her shoulders and her green eyes bore into mine. " Dear brother, what troubles thee?" She asked her look showed a lot of concern. I turned into my human form, and looked at her. "The girl I wish to be my bride has two other admirers, and there both powerful spirits. " I growled giving off my annoyance of this matter.

"Dear brother, why don't you take them out of fight for her affections? Or you could steal her away and force her to be your bride?" Desmona replied, with a smile on her face.

I ran my finger through my dark black hair. "But the problem is she's a human, she would only age unless… Sister dear you are a genius!" I exclaimed looking at her. She stood up to face me. "You're welcome dear brother." She bowed and walked into the imperial hall.

"It's decided then I shall force Chihiro to be my bride." I said aloud with a smile on my face. I then set out to get my bride.

* * *

~Haku~

"HAKU!" I woke up; from the nightmare I had the previous night. My hair stuck to my face, I looked around. I knew that voice anywhere… I sighed slowly and looked up through the sky light of my fortress. I could see the stars; hopefully she would see them to and think of me. "Chihiro..." I said in a whisper .I looked around my bed chamber. Everything was still in place; I already knew that Yubbaba wouldn't try anything with me being a god. I snapped my fingers and my clothes for the day instantly appeared in front of me. I slowly dressed, combed my hair and walked down stairs for breakfast. "Good morning Master Haku." Chirped Mara. I looked at my apprentice and nodded. Before I could blink the door opened to revel the night sky, the moon was full and the stars were as bright as the sun. Before I knew it I was in my dragon form, my instincts told me to get my treasure and guard it with my life. My treasure was too delicate for me my treasure is Chihiro Ogino. "**Listen to yourself Haku, your nothing without her by your side." **

I told myself, I looked down to find myself flying Zeiniba's house: I smiled at the memory of when I had gotten Chihiro to fly on me the first time then when she helped me remember my name which granted my freedom. After a few moments of reminiscing I decided it was time to fulfill my promise to see her again, besides true love bound me to that promise. I immediately turned around and headed to Zeiniba's house to find a way into the mortal world to see my treasure and guard it for the rest of my immortal life. I slowly descended on the hard cold ground and quickly shifted into my human form.

And just when I was about to knock on the door, it flew open reveling a smiling witch and a faceless monster. "Hello Haku, I take it you would like to see Chihiro?" Said Zeiniba obviously knowing what I was about to do. "Uh Uh?" (Hey Haku, Are you going to get Chihiro finally?)Said No-face, obviously very pleased to see me. "Yes no face I'm bringing her home-"After Graduation interrupted Zeiniba. "What's graduation?" I asked knowing I would soon regret it. Zeiniba looked at me , " Graduation my dear Haku is when a mortal passes high school and becomes an adult." Said Zeiniba

All the sudden my knees buckled, and I fell onto the floor, rolling around in agony. " oh no, it has begun.." Said Zeiniba. "WHAT HAS BEGUN?!" I screamed, my dragon instincts taking over my head. " Haku, when a young dragon needs to find their mate, they go through nightly shifts that end during morning. But each shift is more painful than the last.." said Zeiniba, her eyes full of worry. " And on the last night, if they were unsuccessful in finding a mate, they become a dragon forever. " Zeiniba continued.

"How long do I have?" I growled feeling y instincts taking over. I looked at the witch, she remained calm even though I could tear her limb from limb in my dragon." You have little over a month left..." I nodded. thinking I only have that long to find my treasure? my thoughts where appearance of scales on my body, and the sharp pain in my mouth, my dragon teeth were growing. I didn't want to destroy Zeiniba's house so I ran outside and morphed into my dragon form. The pain instantly went away, I was so relieved it was gone. I waited outside for Zeiniba to come out, when it occurred to me. How will I get to the mortal world? Then Zeiniba came out, hold a pearl.

"The king of the spirits gave it to me himself, after he heard about Chihiro's adventure here eight years ago. all you have to do is think of Chihiro and you will be with her." said Zeiniba smiling at me. She handed me the pearl. " It can also bring you back to my cottage, but you will have to find a place to live." Continued Zeiniba.

**"what about the mountain shrines? no one lives there anymore, plus there's waterfalls hiding them so I wont be weak at all."** I said looking at the witch, who was smiling." alright, but ill go head and clean up for you and Chihiro. now will you to be sharing a room?" Asked Zeiniba. **I'm not sure, but if she wants to ill let her." **Zeiniba let out a light laugh, and looked at me. " If you so much as hurt that girl lin will kill you herself." Said Zeiniba. I nodded. I thought of my human form then toke the pearl in my hand. "Chihiro." I whispered. I closed my eyes and then I opened them. to find an empty bedroom. The weird thing is, it was destroyed. I looked around to see dresser draws on the floor, the mattress of the bed on the other side of the room. then I found three sets of claw marks, indicating a wolf. I sniffed the air and let out a growl. I knew that smell. it was Desmond's, prince of the spirit world. I growled, "he has stolen my treasure, for that he shale pay!" I growled.

"Chihiro, my love. I shall find you and free you from your captor. so we can be together for ever." I then set out on my mission to find my one true love. " I, Haku, god and dragon of the Kohaku river. vow to find my one and true love Chihiro Ogino. and make her my bride. before its to late."

~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~

**LILRED: hey guys its me! so did ya like it?**

**Haku: I hated it.**

**Desmond: Why cause I stole your bride?**

**Haku: *punches Desmond***

**Desmond: Is fighting Haku*\**

**LILRED: -sweat drops- well Chihiro will be in the next chapter. please R&R. And Madera will have his POV Next chapter to! so please keep reading.**

**xoxox ~LILRED**


End file.
